Level 39 paladin twink guide
Holy Paladins 39 Holy Paladins are a extremely good healing class. They do not generally run out of mana quickly, unless hit with a spell such as mana burn or viper sting. They can have large crit heals, good flash heals, critical strikes can regenerate mana, instant heals, 100% critical strikes with heals (with talent), are generally interruptable, and have many invulnerability shield spells, also called "bubbles". There are other good things about Healadins, such as the fact they have stuns, skills to regenerate mana and health per hit, the ability to remove movement impairing effects, and spells/skills which grant stats for attack power and statistic buffs (e.g. 10% to all stats). Gear List With the gear list provided, you will have roughly 2500 health, 3000 mana and 185-200 spellpower, depending on which items you choose. Helms ** (BoE) (Crafted, Engineering, Random Enchant. You'll want "of Healing") ** (BoE) Necklaces ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) Shoulders ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (- Want "of Eagle") Back ** (- WSG Vendor) ** (BoE) Chest ** (BoP) ** (BoE) **Enchant: , or Bracers ** (BoE) ** (BoE) (All 3 are "of Healing" ** (BoE) ** (Want "of Eagle" or "of Healing") **Enchant: or or Gloves ** (Want "of Eagle" or "of Healing") **Enchant: Waist ** (BoP) Leggings ** (BoE) (or any legs with +12 INT and +12 STA). Boots Any boots with +9 INT and +9 STA, e.g. any boots levels 38-39 and "of the Eagle". ** **Enchant: **Enchant: Rings ** (BoE) - epic world drop. ** (BoE) **Lorekeeper's Ring (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) Trinkets ** (- AB Shop) ** (- WSG Shop) ** (- Alchemy trinket - 225 skill) Weapons ** ** ** **Enchant: ([ Only on Righteousness (35 item, BoA isn't) ]) **Enchant: ([ For BoA ]} Shields ** **Enchant: Talent tree specs for a Healadin vary depending on gear chosen. A good example can be found here. This spec gives good crit for heals, and includes using "Lay of Hands". Most of the time your health should be full, and using LoH will instantly regenerate 1000 mana. Considering your roughly 3000 mana pall, this is great. Also, when cast on others, it will regenerate 500 mana instantly for the target. It contributes to as much health buffs you get in a BG. The more health, the more it heals and the higher it can crit). The cooldown is 11 minutes, so in premakes it can be used quite a few times. In addition, when used, you get 50% of the armor back. Critical heals regenerate 60% of the mana used to cast the spell, and talents will give 100% critical heal chance to the next heal (does not include LoH) and Aura Mastery, when used all in range of the Concentration aura, now are immune to interrupts and silence for 10 seconds and increases all other auras by 100% for 10 seconds. Retribution Paladins Retri paladins surely enjoy this bracket, even if they do not get the Crusader Strike yet. Gear List Weapons ** (rare Uldaman BoE drop) ** (Heirloom) **Enchant: Helm ** (- SM Armory) Neck ** (Quest Reward, check page for more info) Shoulders ** (BoE) ** (SM Armory) ** (Heirloom) Back ** (BoE) **Enchant: Chest ** (Quest Reward) ** (SM drop) ** (BoE) **Enchant: Bracers ** (BoE) **Enchant: **Enchant: Gloves ** (SM Cath drop) **Enchant: Belt ** (Leather) ** (RFD drop) Pants ** (SM Cath/Armory) ** (BoE) Boots ** (green, "of the Bear" -> +8/9 str/stam) ** / (PvP vendor) **Enchant: Rings ** ("of the Bear" -> +7/8 str/stam) ** / (PvP Vendor) ** (JC) Trinkets ** (Arena Chest) ** (from Rare Spawn) ** / (city vendor) Category:Twinking guides